John Cameron
John Cameron is a quarterback for the Texas Ramblers. John was the second pick of the 2014 UFFL Inaugural Season Draft, and played for the New York Titans his first two years. With boosts to his receiving corps, Cameron threw for over 4000 yards during the 2015 regular season and led the Titans to their first UFFL Championship win. In the off-season, to the amazement of many, he was traded away to the Texas Ramblers. History John was a late bloomer to football, he certainly wasn't born into it. He was first introduced at the young age of 13, when he watched a game at a friend's house. The boy was instantly hooked, rooting for his home-town New York team and watching them just made him want to play. The next year, he joined his schools team and played Quarterback from them. On his very first play, the young canine took a 5 step drop, found his receiver streaking across the middle and placed the ball perfectly into the receiver's hands. It was an 80 yard strike and a sign of things to come. John became the starting Quarterback for his High School's varsity squad as a Freshman, the first time in his School's history. He broke records year after year, his Howitzer arm and impressive speed proving too much for defenses. He would win back to back state titles as a sophomore and junior, impressing college scouts and being heavily recruited from his third year on. Every college across the land seemed to want John to Quarterback their team, and John was enjoying all the attention. His nickname, "Flash", came not just from his incredible speed but also for his swagger and propensity to be larger than life. In his senior year, the young canine faced his biggest challenge, on the eve of his last High School game, another state championship. This was the third straight championship his team went to and John was looking to make it the third consecutive win. But on the day before, John received heart-breaking news, his friend who introduced him to the game he loved was killed in a car crash. The young dog wasn't able to sleep, he was deeply saddened and depressed. But instead of hanging his head, John dedicated this championship to his friend and had the game of his life. He thrashed his opponent, beating them by 40 as the talented young QB ran for 3 TDs and threw 2 more. His team rallied around him, feeding off his brave performance as he finished his High School career a winner. After much thought and careful consideration, John decided his best opportunity to be successful in college was to go to Ibis University. The school, although not as old as some schools, had a great history and style of play and swagger that matched John's own. This made Ibis a natural fit for the canine, who made it official on National Signing Day, on live Television. After a riveting battle for the starting QB spot, John would beat out fellow freshman Jackson Willis and start the season. Playing an underdog, Cameron showed the ability and talent that made him a top recruit and starting QB. The young signal caller had a spectacular day through the air, passing for 414 yards and 4 TDs, without a turnover. He added 98 yards on the ground in a 38-3 beating. The rest of the season would not be easy for the young man, he had plenty of ups and downs. His talent was never in doubt but many prognosticators believed that he didn't focus enough on his playbook, too worried about his image and celebrity status. The team finished 8-4 and played in the ACC Title game. They would lose to the eventual national champions but the team would finish the year with a Bowl game victory. The young canine returned for his sophomore season with renewed ambition. The sting of defeat was still new to John, he had won three straight state titles while still in school. John worked his tail off in the offseason, getting stronger and faster. He was running sprints with the faster members of the team, among Wide Receivers and Defensive Backs. His arm was stronger, his accuracy more consistent. The Quarterback was raring to go, the entire team hungry for this new season and the success that they worked so hard to attain. Right away it was clear that this was going to be the Ibis’ season. They won their first seven games and each margin of victory was at least 21 points. The Defense was relentless, pressuring the opposing teams into mistakes and the Ibis’ offense was nothing but dominant. Led by Cameron, they seemed to be breaking records each Saturday but their toughest game was a Week 9 battle with rival, Seminole University. The Ibis’ had long been at war with the Seminoles and they wanted their young Quarterback to lead them back to victory and claim all the bragging rights. The game started off as a shootout, Cameron would lead his team down and score, only to see the opponent match them. The two teams were tied, 24-24 at halftime. Cameron had thrown for one touchdown and watched his runningbacks score two other times. As the two teams made it into their respective locker rooms, the heavens opened and drenched the stadium in heavy, swirling rain. The field turned in a wet, muddy quagmire that made moving the ball impossible. Despite the Ibis’ speed and play-making ability, especially from their young QB, the game remained 24-24 going into the 4th quarter. Finally, the Ibis got the break they needed, but it came on defense. The Seminole QB dropped back, not seeing that his Left Tackle had been soundly beaten from a Defensive End coming off the edge. The End crashed into the QB, making him fumble and allowing an Ibis player to recover the ball. Cameron suited up and let the offense on the field, wasting no time and using short passes to tear open the Seminole defense. Finally, the Ibis scored on a bootleg run by Cameron, making the game 31-24 in what would be the game-winning score. It was a huge win in a dramatic game and it paved the way for the Ibis to dominate the rest of the year. Cameron and his team routed every opponent on the way to a National Championship, turning the much-anticipated title game into a 51-20 beating. Cameron captured MVP honors for the game, along with the Furry O’Brien trophy, given annually to the best Collegiate QB. Cameron finished the year with 3,128 yards passing and 26 TDs. On the ground, he accumulated 891 yards and 11 TDs. Never one to sleep on success, Cameron prepared for his junior season and worked for a new goal that he and the Ibis’ were National Champions; John was ready to capture the prized Fursman Trophy. After winning the trophy for best QB, the young canine wanted to be the best player in College Football. The season started and it seemed every prognosticator picked the Ibis to repeat and Cameron to win the Fursman. Most young men and their teams would crumble and fail to live up to such immense pressure; but John Cameron is not like most young men and his team also, not like most. They ran through the schedule the same way they did the previous year, racking up a total of 29 straight wins over three season. Cameron showed he was pro-ready throughout his Junior year, running less and showing he could stand in the pocket and deliver accurate passes on time. His on-time passes shredded collegiate defenses, frustrating Defensive coordinators who just didn’t have ways to stop him and the well balanced Ibis offense. Cameron’s hard work before and during the season paid off; the QB won the Fursman award, tearing up as he gave his acceptance speech and posed with the Trophy he had dreamt about holding since he was in High School. The next weekend, the undefeated Ibis faced Sooner University for the National Title, the defending champions looking to repeat. The result was similar to last year, a 36-0 blanking that demoralized Sooner fans and players and was greatly rejoiced by the Ibis. Another year for the Quarterback and his team led to another title and the formation of a dynasty. Deciding to forgo the UFFL draft as a Junior, Cameron and the Ibis were determined to become the first team ever to threepeat as champions. Usually, Cameron’s bravado and swagger was loud and obvious both during and after the season. But during his senior year, a matured Cameron remained mostly silent, increasing his workload, getting stronger, and preparing for his best year. Everyone on the team had similar feelings, a quiet confidence that they would... Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 21-14-0 Regular Season Record: 18-14 Playoff Record: 3-0 Category:Dog Category:Quarterbacks Category:Canines Category:Texas